In the related art, for example, a vibration-damping device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. The vibration-damping device includes a first attachment member having a cylindrical shape connected to any one of a vibration generating unit and a vibration receiving unit, a second attachment member connected to the other unit, an elastic body configured to connect both of the attachment members, and a partition member configured to divide a liquid chamber in the first attachment member in which liquid is sealed in an axial direction into a main liquid chamber having a wall surface formed partly from the elastic body and a subsidiary liquid chamber. An accommodating chamber in communication with the main liquid chamber and the subsidiary liquid chamber through communication holes opened in an axial direction, and an elastically deformable membrane accommodated in the accommodating chamber and separately exposed to the main liquid chamber and the subsidiary liquid chamber through the communication holes are installed at the partition member.
In the vibration-damping device, when vibrations having large amplitudes are input in the axial direction, as the membrane is displaced or elastically deformed in the axial direction in the accommodating chamber, the membrane abuts the inner surface of the accommodating chamber to close the communication hole from the inside in the axial direction. Meanwhile, when vibrations having small amplitudes are input in the axial direction, the membrane is displaced or elastically deformed in the axial direction in the accommodating chamber so as not to close the communication hole, and a variation in the liquid pressure in the main liquid chamber is applied to the subsidiary liquid chamber through the communication holes and the accommodating chamber. Accordingly, the large variation in the liquid pressure in the main liquid chamber is suppressed to make the vibration-damping device as a low spring, i.e., suppress an increase in the spring constant of the vibration-damping device, improving ride comfort characteristics.